New Day Répétition
by Arwen00710
Summary: Chaque fin marque le début d'un nouveau jour. D'un nouveau cycle. Comme une boucle se répétant à l'infini. Post Breaking Down. OS
1. Chapter 1

Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas posté, dis donc... Enfin, bref.

Cette fic, c'est une idée qui m'empêchait d'écrire toute les autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

**Titre :** New Day / Répétition  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710/Tinuviel Ramandu (autres sites)  
**Résumé :** Chaque fin marque le début d'un nouveau jour. D'un nouveau cycle. Comme une boucle se répétant à l'infini  
**Disclaimer **: L'histoire n'est pas à moi, je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus. Les personnages sont tous à Stephanie Meyer, ormis Amy, Eliott, Josh et Heather.  
**Autre :** Se passe après Breaking Down

**Spéciale dédicace à Eléa Telmar, mon amie, ma partenaire de délire Twiligtesque, ma fana de Jazz, ma Beta à moi.**

* * *

**New Day****  
****Répétition**

Le vent souffle doucement à travers les branches des arbres, faisant siffler les feuilles.  
Elles projettent leurs ombres changeantes sur les sols mousseux des clairières.

Le camaïeu de verts de la forêt, aujourd'hui, est envoûtant.  
C'est l'un des rares jours de soleil, à Forks. Et rien ne vient plus troubler les bois.

Voilà bientôt un siècle et demi qu'aucun sang-froid ne s'est risqué ici. Trop dangereux.  
Les vampires ont la mémoire longue. Et aucun ne vient ici, où les Volturi sont déjà venus deux fois déclarer la guerre, où ils ont du repartir, menacés par un clan puissant qui lui tenait tête. Un endroit que leurs ennemis héréditaires ont choisi pour territoire et où ils rôdent, assoiffés de meurtre.  
Mémoire longue, mais peut-être une légère tendance à exagérer...

Eclair cuivre, éclair brun,éclair noir.  
Des formes souples, rapides, presque invisibles, voire animales, passent en courant au milieu des arbres.

Un siècle et demi plus tard, les créatures de légendes sont de retour à Forks.

* * *

_PoV Bella_

Forks.  
Plus d'un siècle que je ne suis pas revenue ici.  
Depuis la mort de Charlie, en fait.

Edward est devant, esquivant les arbres naturellement, comme la première fois où je l'avais vu faire.  
Ce souvenir, même flou parce que vieux et humain, reste l'un des plus marquants.  
Autrefois j'avais été terrifiée, cramponnée à lui. Aujourd'hui, j'étais derrière lui, et je courrais tout aussi vite.

A mes côtés, j'entendais les grognements puissants de Jake et, de temps à autre, le rire cristallin de Renesmée.  
Je souris. Mon loup-garou de meilleur ami devait pester contre ma famille. A moins qu'il ne me maudisse, moi.

C'était de ma faute, après tout, si au lieu de revenir à Forks en voiture, nous y allions à pied.  
Pour un pari vieux de plus de vingt ans, en plus!

Alice m'avait un jour déclaré, hilare, que malgré mon statut, ma nature de vampire, je trébucherai un jour.  
Je lui avais rit au nez, en déclarant haut et fort que, le jour où je m'emmêlerai de nouveau les pieds, je rentrerai à Forks en courant depuis Phoenix.

Il y a une semaine, sans mes réflexes, je me serais écrasée le nez sur le trottoir. Je m'était donc contentée de tituber dans la rue, trahie par mes propres pieds.  
Alice avait triomphé. Et moi, j'avais pris le top départ à Phoenix avant-hier soir, abandonnant avec une grimace ma voiture à cette traîtresse de sœur.  
Il faut croire qu'en cent ans, j'avais pris goût à la vitesse.

Je n'avais pas pris le départ seule. Edward avait insisté pour venir, puis Renesmée, moins pour moi que pour embêter Jake, qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la suivre, ce qui expliquait son humeur.  
Je plaignais Edward qui en plus des grognements, subissait la teneur exacte de ses pensées. Encore heureux que les loups ne parlent pas.

Dès que l'orée de la forêt fut en vue, nous accélérâmes encore.  
Le pari avait pris des allures de course, la progression des autres membres de la famille, en voiture, donnée régulièrement par Ed', nous motivant.

Je m'estimerai vengée si nous arrivions avant eux.

Des cheveux noirs aux reflets roux me passèrent devant. Amy passait en courant devant chacun de nous, pour nous faire ralentir.  
A la solde d'Alice à tous les coups.  
Cette course l'amusait encore plus que Nessie.

J'eus le plaisir, deux minutes plus tard, de pouvoir accueillir Alice avec un sourire moqueur.  
Elle m'en adressa un encore plus éclatant.

-Tu vas _tomber_ un jour, Bella.

Et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était vrai.

* * *

C'est incroyable, non? Nous sommes au XXIIème siècle. La téléportation passera prochainement du stade théorique au stade de l'expérimentation animale.  
Clonage, cellules-souche, vaccins, bionanos, rien ne s'oppose actuellement à la médecine.  
Quelques uns prétendent même avoir une ébauche de formule, basée sur la théorie des trous de vers d'Einstein, pour permettre des voyages spatio-temporels.  
Les nanos, les robots, les ordinateurs appartiennent à la vie de tous les jours.

Et pourtant, Forks est restée presque la même.  
Le lycée est quasi-identique à celui que j'ai quitté il y a 150 ans.  
Stupéfiant.

L'avantage, c'est que les inscriptions n'ayant été informatisées qu'il y a à peine 20 ans, personne ne se rendra compte que les nouveaux élèves ont exactement les mêmes prénoms et noms de famille que des élèves d'il y a deux siècles.  
Et on est repartis pour un tour…

* * *

_PoV Joshua_

_Tit tit tit tit ti…_  
Réveil à la con…  
_Tit tit tit tit ti…  
_Mais tu vas t'éteindre, oui?  
_Tit tit tit tit ti…_  
Ca s'éteindrait mieux si j'appuyais dessus…  
_Tit tit tit tit ti…_  
Quitte à me bouger, je pense que je vais carrément le lancer contre le mur…

Je parvins enfin à émerger, ne mettant pas ma menace à exécution.  
D'abord, parce que ce réveil serait encore utile.  
Ensuite, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de passer la matinée le nez dans la moquette à chercher les nanos avant qu'ils ne court-circuitent l'électricité.

_**-Josh! Tu te décides à descendre?  
-J'arrive, Mam'!**_

Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre : il pleuviotte.

Je hais l'Amérique. Je hais Forks.  
Pourquoi quitter le Royaume-Uni, où il pleut, pour une ville où il pleut _aussi_? Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a tant de villes belles et ensoleillées _ailleurs_!

_**-JOSH!  
-Oui!! Je descends!!**_

Bon… Jean, t-shirt, sweat, baskets, MP5 (je te jure, l'antiquité), et je descends.  
Un regard sur ma montre. Je suis en retard.  
Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Un baiser à ma mère, un vague salut à l'homme qui l'accompagne, différent de celui d'hier, une dent dans un bout de brioche, et je suis dehors.  
La pluie a augmenté. Je me réfugie dans l'habitacle de ma nouvelle voiture.  
De toute évidence, elle n'est nouvelle que pour moi.

Moteur hybride, même pas ¾, non, un vieux et vulgaire ½, boîte de vitesse manuelle.  
Bonne nouvelle, GPS intégré malgré tout. Quand même.  
Tant mieux. Je suis capable de me perdre n'importe où.

On continue dans la version "je suis une voiture des cavernes" : pas de champ magnétique ni même électrique autour du pare-brise : l'eau s'y écrase avant d'être balayée par les essuie-glaces.  
La place de cette voiture, c'est dans un musée. Et moi, prochainement, dans le décor.  
Peut-être qu'alors ma mère décidera d'investir un peu plus dans les nouvelles technologies? D'abandonner les couteux et inutiles nanos pour se pencher sur les bionanos?  
On ferait des économies, ce serait pas du luxe…

Oulà, j'ai faillit rater la sortie, là.  
Mal indiqué ce bahut. Et j'imagine que je ne dois pas m'attendre aux bâtiments high-tech des grandes capitales.  
Un coup d'œil sur la batisse en briques, tout droit sortie d'un film historique : bingo.

Wow! En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver _ça_ ici.  
Deux voitures rutilantes, bourrées de capteurs, de bionanos, des dernières innovations, sont garées sur le parking. Aucune chance que la moindre goutte de pluie ou d'essence n'approche jamais ces engins, de même que la moto racée garée entre elles (un peu trop près, d'ailleurs).  
Ces trois bijoux font presque tâche dans le décor, tant elles détonnent face aux voitures plus ou moins anciennes garées près d'elles.

* * *

Passage éclair au secrétariat. Pour une fois, aucun souci de chargement de l'emploi du temps sur ma montre. Cette école est aussi vieux jeu que ma mère.

Premier cours… histoire ancienne.  
Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'espère juste que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale est au programme.  
C'est ma période préférée.

Raté, guerre de Sécession.  
Mon oreille est distraite, mon regard divague, croisant les yeux verts d'une blonde qui me sourit et m'aborde à peine la fin du cours sonnée.

**_-Salut! Moi, c'est Heather. Tu es John, c'est ça?  
-Josh,_** corrigeais-je, amusé.  
_**-Ouais, c'est pareil**_. Lui _elle attira à elle un garçon qui discutait_ _**c'est Eliott, mon copain.**_

Je buguais sur le dit Eliott. Cheveux blonds dorés et fins, aux mèches folles, tombant sur la nuque et devant des yeux bleus lagons fascinants.  
Un Ange. Un Dieu.

_**-Manip' génétique**_, m'annonça-t-il en surprenant mon regard. _**Lubie de ma mère.  
**__**-Au moins, c'est une lubie utile, grognais-je. La mienne est persuadée que tout ce qui commence par "bionano" est cancérigène.**_

Inutile de dire que j'aurais volontiers échangé les deux manies, ne serait-ce que pour abandonner mes cheveux noirs indisciplinables et mes prunelles bleu pâle, loin de l'éclat de celles d'Eliott.

_**-Bah, aucun artifice, génétique ou non, ne vaut la beauté naturelle,**_ soupira-t-il.  
_**-Tu rigoles**_? Balbutiais-je, _**tu oses penser que quelqu'un puisse être…  
-Il n'a pas vu le Clan**_, m'interrompit Heather, tapotant mon épaule, une mine compatissante, comme si j'étais gravement atteint ou complètement arriéré.  
_**-Le Clan?  
-Tu verras au self, ce midi**_.

Le nouveau cours commença, et Eliott dû nous quitter, ayant cours ailleurs. J'aurais été plongé dans mes pensées, l'espagnol n'ayant aucun attrait à mes yeux, si Heather n'avait cessé de me faire des avances.  
Agacé, je finis par lui rappeler l'existence d'Eliott.

_**-On est un couple libre**_, m'annonça-t-elle. _**Mais c'est que tu es moral! Trop mignon!  
-Libre?  
-C'est mon officiel, quoi! Sauf que ça ne m'empêche pas de passer du temps avec d'autres, et lui non plus. Crois-moi, il ne crache pas sur une jolie fille, surtout s'il s'agit d'Amy Black!  
-Amy?  
-Le Clan**_.

Encore? J'avais décidément hâte de voir de mes yeux ce mystère qui semblait fasciner Heather, laquelle ce mit à murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à "et moi je ne cracherais pas sur Jazz".

Nous passâmes la pause et le cours suivant à discuter, à plaisanter. Heather était adorable, et j'étais flatté, en même temps que terriblement gêné, qu'une fille aussi belle, en couple avec un véritable model, s'intéresse à moi.  
Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, je m'assurerai qu'Eliott ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur, et surtout que les "ex d'Heather" n'entrait pas dans la catégorie "surtout pas copain".

* * *

Le midi arriva enfin, salué par un grognement vicieux de mon ventre, tirant un sourire à Heather qui se suspendait à mon cou dès que j'étais distrait.  
C'est donc ainsi que nous arrivâmes dans la cafétéria, mon regard anxieux guettant la réaction d'Eliott… qui était en train de flirter avec une grande rousse, sans que cela parusse gêner Heather le moins du monde.  
Un peu rassuré, je me détendis, et Heather en profita pour pratiquement m'étrangler.

Tandis que nous nous asseyions à une table, un silence presque religieux se fit dans la cafétéria, durant à peine une seconde, mais parfaitement perceptible, provoqué par deux centaines de respirations se coupant à l'entrée de neuf créatures de rêve.

_**-Le Clan**_, me murmura Heather.

Inutile, j'avais compris tout seul. Deux ou trois canons ensemble dans les lycées, c'est classique. Neuf, ça devrait être illégal.  
Ils s'assirent à une table complètement isolée des autres, et Heather entreprit de me faire les présentations.

-_**Les deux blonds, ce sont les Hale, Jasper et Rosalie, ils sont jumeaux. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen, le père des deux garçons assis côte à côte, Emmett, le baraqué, et Edward, et leurs soeurs, Alice, le lutin sur les genoux de Jasper, et Renesmée, la beauté assise à côté d'Ed. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille à tout pour elle, sauf son nom.**_

A peine Heather m'eut-elle glissé ces mots que le voisin de la concernée, Edward si j'avais suivi, nous observa, dardant ses prunelles dorées, (sûrement une nouvelle génération de manipulations génétique), sur Heather, la foudroyant, comme s'il avait entendu le commentaire désobligeant sur sa sœur.  
Elle l'ignora royalement, me désignant les trois derniers, qui nous tournaient le dos.

_**-Et eux, ce sont les cousins des Cullen. Bella, à gauche, Amy et Jacob Black. Ce qui confirme ma théorie sur Renesmée. Elle est avec Jacob, la veinarde**_.

Une fois de plus, comme s'il avait pu entendre la teneur de nos propos, Edward esquissa quelque chose entre la grimace et le sourire, et murmura quelques mots à Bella et Jacob Black qui se mirent à rire.

_**-En fait**_, soupira Heather d'un air tragique, **_tout ces beaux canons sont casés ET fidèles… Jacob et Renesmée, Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et Edward, Alice et Jasper… Il n'y a qu'Amy qui est libre. Des models pareils ne devraient pas pouvoir se caser entre eux..._** gromella-t-elle, jetant un regard envieux à Alice.

Mon regard s'attarda sur cette famille atypique. Au-delà de leurs liens de parentés, ils se ressemblaient énormément. La peau pâle, des cernes sous les yeux… seules les peaux plus hâlées de Jacob et Amy Black les distinguaient.  
Il n'y avait aucun souci à imaginer les Hale en jumeaux, ni a envisager que Renesmée et Edward soient frère et sœur. Un peu plus difficile d'assimiler Alice et Emmett aux Cullen, mais c'était le contraste entre les peaux de Bella et des deux autres Black qui était surprenant.

Mais Edward Cullen continuait de scruter notre table et, intimidé, je baissais les yeux.

Heather me poussa du coude.

**_-Y'a Alice Cullen qui mate_**, m'annonça-t-elle en rigolant.

Je relevai les yeux, croisant ceux de la petite brune. Elle aussi avait les yeux dorés, et me fixait, un air ravi et incompréhensible sur le visage.  
Dans la minute qui suivi, Edward sursauta, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et parla très vite à voix basse à sa petite amie, qui se retourna pour m'observer, cette fois.

Elle m'apparut incroyablement belle, mais cette beauté ne fut rien quand, intriguée par le mouvement de sa sœur, Amy se retourna à son tour.

La peau hâlée, les cheveux noirs encadrant un visage parfait au milieu duquel brillaient des prunelles incroyables, d'un noir sans fin, illuminé de paillettes d'or.

Fascinante.

* * *

**Voilààà ^^**

**Je ne pense pas faire une suite, je voulais juste montrer que la boucle était bouclée ^^ avec la fille de Jake et Nessie ^^****  
****J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Reviews?**

**Arwen/Tinu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** New Day / Répétition  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710/Tinuviel Ramandu (autres sites)  
**Résumé :** Chaque fin marque le début d'un nouveau jour. D'un nouveau cycle. Comme une boucle se répétant à l'infini  
**Disclaimer **: L'histoire n'est pas à moi, je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus. Les personnages sont tous à Stephanie Meyer, ormis Amy, Eliott, Josh et Heather.  
**Autre :** Se passe après Breaking Down

J'ai honteusement cédé à la pression exercée par ma bêta et tout les reviewers... Je suis faible...  
Bon, j'avoue, ça m'a fait plaisir quand même.  
Je suis quand même ravie d'avoir pu continuer, j'ai tellement imaginé les histoires des Cullen & Cie après Révélation que j'ai pu m'en donner à coeur joie... c'est dire... derrière des phrases de quelques mots se cachent des histoires d'une cinquantaine de lignes minimum... j'dois mempécher de les écrire xD

J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir aussi!

Je précise que le **gras** illustre des **paroles** et l_'italique_ des _pensées_, puisqu'il s'agit ici du chapitre un (quoiqu'un peu plus long) du Point de Vue d'Edward.

* * *

Je grognai de mécontentement, tandis que les arbres passaient à toute allure dans mon champ de vision, ne m'empêchant pas d'en saisir le moindre détail.

_Si c'était pas pour Nessie, tu sais ce que j'en ferai, moi, de ta course a la con?_

Je priai pour que Bella ai l'idée de m'inclure dans son bouclier.  
Mais pour rien au monde, je ne formulerai l'idée à autre voix. Cela ferait bien trop jubiler Jacob.

_C'est vrai, quoi! Les vampires ne sont pas sensés être parfaits? Et voila que Bella plante le mythe! Madame trébuche sur un stupide trottoir!_

Je grognai plus fort. Surveille tes pensées, sale clébard! C'est de ma femme que tu parles!

Percevant mon avertissement silencieux, le loup brun, galopant aux côtés de Nessie, partit d'un jappement joyeux, avant de s'en donner à cœur joie, pensant à des centaines de choses que je ne voulais PAS voir…  
Heureusement, à ce moment précis, Amy passa dans le champ de vision de Jacob, et toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent, attendries, sur sa fille.

Celles d'Amy n'étaient pas dures à déchiffrer. Elle tentait de nous ralentir, afin que le reste de la famille arrive avant nous.  
Alice lui avait promis une virée shopping en cas de succès.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, alors que les premiers signes de la ville apparaissaient.

**- Ils ne sont qu'à l'aéroport. Aucune chance, Amy. Même avec la conduite d'Emmett et d'Alice.**

La jeune fille poussa un grognement, s'évertuant à nous faire ralentir, même si elle savait pertinemment, tout comme moi et le reste de la famille, Alice comprise, que cette dernière l'emmènerait quand même faire les boutiques.  
Elle aimait trop ça.

* * *

Bella se glissa dans mes bras, taquine.

**- Edward?  
- ****Mmh?  
- ****S'il te plaît… dis-moi si Alice a menti…  
- ****Elle me cache ses pensées, Bell.**

Bella grogna, se pelotonnant contre moi.

**- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne peux **_**décemment**_** pas tomber.**

J'eus un petit rire qui la vexa, mais elle se calma rapidement, tandis que j'embrassais tendrement son cou.  
Un bruit en bas attira mon attention.

**- Rose vient de rentrer. Comme nous nous y attendions, Forks High School a quelques soucis avec la technologie… pas besoin de traficoter les données, cette fois. Aucune trace de nous nulle part.  
- ****Pas même chez les anciens professeurs**? Me taquina-t-elle, songeant sans doute à une des seules erreurs que nous avions commises, une fois, en Angleterre.  
- **Personne n'a jamais enseigné ici.  
- ****Et l'hôpital?  
- ****Aucune trace de Carlisle. Il est aussi clean que nous**.

Elle me sourit, et coupa le reste de la famille de notre monde.  
Pas question que des pensées étrangères viennent parasiter notre nuit.

**- On devrait dormir, c'est la rentrée, demain**, plaisantais-je, retardant le moment où nous nous laisserions aller.  
- **Bah, ça ne fera que la… Trente-huitième?  
- ****Trente neuf. Sauf si on compte les premiers jours de trava…  
-****Peu importe**, me coupa-t-elle, impatiente.

Dans un sourire en coin, je la laissai prendre les commandes, et nous nous abandonnèrent au plaisir de chaque nuit, jamais terni par le temps.

* * *

Il était difficile de croire que Forks ai pu rester aussi inchangée avec le temps.

Nous qui pensions, pour une fois, que nos voitures ne détonneraient pas trop, comme dans notre précédent lycée, nous fument déçus.  
Le parking recelait de vieilleries, de moteurs hybrides ou à essence. La plus récente, entièrement électrique, avait été retapée à la main, c'était visible à des kilomètres, et les nanos défectueux, remplacés par d'autres de moins bonne qualité.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Rosalie lorsqu'elle aperçu la plus vieille voiture du parking : c'était une hybride rouge, exactement semblable à celle qu'elle avait possédée dans les années 80. 2080.

Bella, Amy et moi sortions à peine de la voiture que Jacob et Renesmée arrivaient, sur la moto du premier.  
Qu'il gara entre ma voiture et celle de Rosalie, de telle sorte que les portières soient bloquées.

Rosalie siffla entre ses dents.

**- Espèce de sale clébard! Essaye seulement d'abimer ma voiture, et je te ferais vite comprendre ma façon de penser!**

Jacob explosa de rire, passa un bras autour des épaules de Nessie, qui adressa un regard désolé à sa tante, et pénétra dans le lycée.

Les pensées de Jacob restaient toujours les mêmes, bien qu'un coin de sa tête restait focalisé sur La Push.  
Il y était passé, hier soir. La plupart des ses anciens camarades n'avaient pas vieillis, hormis ceux qui s'étaient imprégnés. Ceux-là étaient morts, des années auparavant, après une vie exceptionnellement longue.  
L'Alpha de la meute était Jack Uley, le fils de Sam. Son prénom était un dernier pardon adressé à Jacob, et celui-ci en était touché.

Il restait joyeux, mais connaître ses pensées me faisait savoir à quel point il avait été dur pour lui de dire adieu à Seth, Leah, Quil et tout les autres, tout ses amis, ses frères, qui s'étaient finalement imprégnés et avaient quitté la vie de loup.  
Même Leah, qui pensait que cela serait impossible.

Sa seule consolation, c'était la jeune génération. Lesley Clearwater, la fille de Seth. Quil Ateara, quatrième du nom.

Deux loups-garous qui étaient aux côtés de Jack, pour accomplir leur devoir de Protecteur, la seule vocation de Jacob étant de rester aux côtés de Renesmée et, à présent, d'Amy.

Ce qui faisait, pour la Push du moins, un total de six loups. Trois anciens, trois nouveaux.  
Et cela suffisait au bonheur de Jacob.

Bella était heureuse pour lui.  
Et moi aussi.  
Même si je ne lui dirai pas. Cela lui donnerait trop de raisons de me charrier, habitude que nous n'avions pas perdue malgré notre meilleure entente.

* * *

Les cours me semblèrent longs. J'avais tort, nous aurions du manipuler les données. La seule personne de ma "famille" qui était dans la même classe que moi, c'était Jacob.  
A l'aide.

* * *

Enfin, vint l'heure de la cafétéria.  
Pas que j'ai faim, bien sûr, mais hormis quelques cours et les pauses, ce seraient les seuls moments où je pourrais m'isoler des pensées de Jacob et, surtout, retrouver Bella et les autres.

Ma femme m'adressa un demi-sourire d'excuse quand elle me vit. Elle était avec Alice, Jasper et Amy, quand Renesmée, Emmett et Rosalie étaient ensemble.

Les pensées de toute la cafétéria bourdonnaient. La plupart étaient pour nous, les _nouveaux_.  
De beaux et inaccessibles nouveaux.

Personne n'avait tenté de nous adresser la parole. Nous étions trop… différents.  
Pour Amy et Jacob, c'était différent. Jacob semblait _dangereux_ et Amy était vraiment trop bien entourée pour s'intéresser à eux.

Voilà à peu près l'opinion globale.

L'année promettait d'être semblable aux autres…

* * *

Ce qui était bien, avec les humains, c'est que tant qu'on leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient voir, personne ne posait de questions.  
Rapidement, tout le lycée avait compris que nous étions, Amy exceptée, en couple.  
Et, puisque cela semblait une évidence pour tous, le fait qu'officiellement nous soyons cousins, ou même que Carlisle devait avoir été… _actif_ pour que Renesmée, Emmett, Alice et moi soyons liés par le sang, n'étonnait personne.

Même les légers détails qui, autrefois, nous faisaient quitter une ville dès qu'ils étaient remarqués, n'étaient plus des soucis.  
Notre peau blanche, nos yeux d'or, notre perfection? Manipulation génétique. Tous les humains ne juraient que par ça, et je dois avouer que ça nous arrangeait bien.

Pas nous, les Cullen. Nous, les vampires.

La foi que portaient les humains en la science et la technologie les éloignaient de plus en plus des mythes, légendes et autres magies.  
Je savais pertinemment que, de nos jours, certains mômes n'avaient jamais entendu parler de vampires.  
Le XXème siècle avait du bon.

Les Volturi étaient ravis. De si bonne humeur que l'existence d'Amy, à moitié humaine, un quart vampire, un quart loup-garou, n'avait été saluée que d'un "intéressant" de la part d'Aro, alors que nous nous préparions au même branle-bas de combat que pour Renesmée.

Amy. Le rayon de soleil de Jacob et Nessie.  
Il était dur de croire que j'avais une fille. Il était quasi-impossible que j'ai une petite fille. Et pourtant.

Cette situation tirait toujours des sourires à Bella. Nous n'avions pas même 20 ans, en apparence, et nos fille et petite fille avaient, toujours apparemment, presque nos âges.  
Amy exceptée. Elle était le miracle espéré par ses parents. Après des années d'essai, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que l'alchimie loup-garou/demi-vampire était impossible.

Sauf que, il y a environ 18 ans, j'avais entendu une autre voix provenir de Nessie.  
Nous avions bien mis dix minutes à réaliser, avant que Jacob ne la fasse tournoyer dans les airs, sous le grognement de ma femme. Cet abruti allait tuer sa petite-fille avant même qu'elle ne naisse!

Oui, le caractère protecteur de Bella ne s'est pas amélioré.  
Le mien non plus, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Je quittais le cours de sciences de l'humain et du nano-humain en réprimant un sourire.  
Les nouvelles matières du cursus scolaires nous avaient fait plaisir, au début. Enfin quelque chose de nouveau!  
Mais après cinq ou six fois, elles devenaient aussi banales que l'Histoire ou l'Anglais.  
Sauf pour Jacob. Il continuait à rêvasser en cours et à ne pas apprendre. En un siècle et demi, sa moyenne avait augmenté de trois.  
Autant dire qu'elle restait relativement proche du 10…

Les élèves nous dévisageaient toujours autant, se demandant où nous avions pu passer nos vacances. Tout leurs fantasmes passaient dans leurs têtes, bien loin de la vérité… les Alpes, profitant du retour des neiges éternelles, le Sahara, Taipei, les îles englouties de Tahiti, peut-être même les rares privilégiés à pouvoir aller sur la base lunaire.

Alors qu'en fait, nous étions simplement restés ici.

Toutefois, les esprits faisaient régulièrement apparaître un nouveau visage. Un nouvel élève, accaparant l'attention.

Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres.  
2003 ou 2155, Forks serait toujours Forks.

* * *

Je retrouvais Bella, Nessie et les autres un peu avant la cafétéria. Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne, se retenant par égard pour les pauvres humains, qui voyaient leurs hormones se dérégler quand elle me montrait qu'elle était heureuse de me voir.  
Par égard pour Jasper aussi. Ils étaient devenus proches, tout les deux, et il avait fini par lui avouer que les vagues de désir permanentes n'étaient pas faciles à gérer.

Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la cafétéria.

Autrefois, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Mais Bella, qui avait vécu cette situation de l'autre côté du miroir, en tant qu'humaine, m'avait appris à écouter le silence presque religieux qui s'installait quand nous pénétrions quelque part tout les neuf.

Cela amusait énormément Rosalie qui s'évertuait chaque jour à ce que les regards soient braqués sur elle.  
Elle se fichait bien du moindre des sentiments des humains. Ce n'était qu'un défi de plus dans son jeu amoureux avec Emmett.

D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait seulement arrêter d'y penser sans cesse… je préférais encore quand elle pensait à elle-même.

En fait, je préférais quand Bella me coupait du monde. Bien sûr, ça arrangeait ma famille, un peu plus d'intimité, mais c'était surtout très égoïste.  
Je ne supportais pas leurs pensées répugnantes sur ma femme, ma fille et ma petite fille.  
Cela faisait rire Bella, sourire Nessie, grogner Jacob et soupirer Amy.

**- Edward** _j'avais du mal à me faire au "grand-père" et c'était vraiment étrange en public_,** je ne suis pas en couple, MOI! Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu! **Me morigénait-elle souvent. **J'ai 17 ans, pour de vrai, moi, et je n'ai pas eu un seul petit ami à cause de vous!**

Jacob se mettait à grogner de plus belle, et elle soupirait, comme si on lui fendait le cœur.

Sur ce point, même si cela resterait aussi secret, lui et moi nous nous rejoignions. Trop protecteurs. A notre propre péril, s'il le fallait.  
Exactement comme moi, il y a si longtemps, lorsque j'avais été prêt à lui abandonner Bella si elle l'avait choisi, lorsque Nahuel est venu courtiser Renesmée, Jacob lui a dit les mêmes mots. Qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

La seule différence, c'est que Nessie n'a pas apprécié. Jacob était son Jacob, et Nahuel, uniquement un ami.  
Qu'il ose en douter l'avait blessée. Elle lui avait fait la tête longtemps. Au moins deux minutes.  
A partir du moment où cela avait été clair, en revanche, Nahuel ne pouvait presque plus venir dans les parages sans que Jacob n'essaie de le briser en deux.

**- Juste pour voir s'il se recolle comme vous**, avait-il lancé une fois, hilare.

Les pensées de la cafétéria étaient toujours le même maelstrom. On y parlait de tout et de rien, et les pensées étaient à cette image, sauf durant les quelques minutes qui suivaient notre arrivée.  
Les humaines oubliaient facilement les notions de couples.

_Rosalie Hale… Rosalie Devos, c'est encore mieux… Mais comment virer son espèce de truc qui la suit partour?_

_Jaaaaaaaspeeeer…_

_Bella Black. Putain, je la veux à un point pas possible! Mais elle est collée à son copain… quoique… un plan à trois n'est pas exclu…_

J'esquissai une grimace dégoûtée, mais nous étions trop proches de tables pour que le brouhaha soit indistinct. J'entendais malgré moi.

_Raaaah, la plus belle… la seule qui soit disponible… Amy, je t'aime!_

_Je lui dis que j'ai un truc à lui montrer, on va dans ma caisse et l'affaire est faite… tant pis pour son espèce de grand Indien baraqué…_

Je grognai doucement. C'était le genre de pensées sur ma famille que je supportais le moins. Surtout quand elles portaient sur Bella, Amy ou Renesmée.

_Je suis sûre que si je m'y prends bien, je peux tous les avoir dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année…_

_Et si je me déguise en Jacob Black? Elle n'y verra que du feu…_

Et les pensées n'étaient pas le pire. Les images mentales, voilà qui me donnaient parfois des envies de meurtres. Mais comme elles restaient ce qu'elles étaient, des _pensées_, et que je n'étais pas sensé les percevoir, je n'avais aucune excuse.

Il n'empêche.

Comment les humains peuvent songer à autant d'inepties en si peu de temps? Ne voyaient-ils pas que nous étions _dangereux_?

J'étais à peu près la dans mes pensées, quand un chuchotis, parfaitement distinct, me parvint.

**- Le Clan.**

Toute ma famille esquissa un sourire. Ce surnom était rapidement venu dans le lycée et nous amusait, tant les humains étaient proches de la vérité.

Je levais discrètement les yeux. Heather Staff semblait avoir pris sous son aile le nouveau, et nous présentait, apparemment.  
Heather était un des esprits les plus drôles qui m'avait été donnés de déchiffrer.

Elle pensait à des centaines de trucs en même temps, possédant peu de rapport entre eux, alors que ses paroles gardaient un sens tout à fait intelligible.  
Actuellement, par exemple, elle faisait le lien entre Josh, le nouveau, et sa tante, associée à des carottes, rapportées au cours d'Histoire, lui-même lié au dernier film en 3D qu'elle avait vu, rapporté à son chat. Et j'en passe.

**- Les deux blonds, ce sont les Hale, Jasper et Rosalie, ils sont jumeaux. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen, le père des deux garçons assis côte à côte, Emmett, le baraqué, et Edward, et d'Alice, le lutin sur les genoux de Jasper, et Renesmée, la beauté assise à côté d'Ed. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille à tout pour elle, sauf son nom.**

Je levais de nouveau les yeux, foudroyant Heather du regard, bien que techniquement, je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Un sifflement inaudible s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que Nessie haussait les épaules, que Jacob grognait aussi, imité par Bella et Rosalie. Alice nous regarda comme si nous étions des gamins, et nous stoppâmes immédiatement.

D'ailleurs, Heather continuait son discours, pas perturbée le moins du monde.

**- Et eux, ce sont les cousins des Cullen. Bella, à gauche, Amy et Jacob Black. Ce qui confirme ma théorie sur Renesmée. Elle est avec Jacob, la veinarde.**

Cette fois, je souriais.

**- Tout est une question de point de vue, pas vrai, clébard?** Chuchotais-je, sachant pertinemment que la tablée ne perdait pas une miette de radio potins by Heather.

Jacob eut un petit rire, comme Bella, tandis que Nessie me foudroyait du regard.  
Je ne m'en formalisais pas, entendant à l'avance que le meilleur était à venir.

**- En fait**, soupira Heather d'un air tragique, tout ces beaux canons sont casés ET fidèles…** Jacob et Renesmée, Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et Edward, Alice et Jasper… Il n'y a qu'Amy qui est libre.**

Les pensées d'Heather divaguaient de nouveau. La pauvre avait flashé sur Jasper, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème de cette fille. Certes il était moins dangereux, se contrôlant aussi bien que nous tous, à présent, ou presque, mais il était clair et net qu'il ne quitterait Alice pour rien au monde. Et surtout pas pour une humaine polygame assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que son "officiel", comme elle l'appelait, n'imitait sa liberté de couple que pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Désespérément amoureux.

Il n'y avait pas que les pensées d'Heather qui divaguaient, d'ailleurs. Toutes les pensées de la tablée, masculines du moins, s'étaient focalisées sur Amy.

_Libre comme l'air… Si seulement elle pouvait me regarder… je suis l'homme parfait pour elle!_

_Si je monte sur une table et lui hurle que je l'aime, elle acceptera surement de sortir avec moi… non, trop banal… sur le toit?_

_Amy et moi… dans une douche…_

Je me focalisai immédiatement ailleurs. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ça.

Les pensées du jeune garçon, Josh, s'attardaient sur nous, remarquant les ressemblances et les différences. Il était un peu plus perspicace que les autres mais, comme tout le monde, il finirait par se lasser.

Je surveillais quand même, au cas où et, intimidé par mon regard, il finit par baisser les yeux.

J'allais détourner le mien quand Alice se mit à l'observer avec amusement et ravissement. Je tournai mon pouvoir vers elle, cherchant la vision à la source de ce brusque intérêt.  
Des images floues, comme à chaque fois qu'elle percevait Amy, me laissèrent entrevoir Josh et ma petite fille étroitement enlacés, elle le regardant comme un aveugle retrouvant le soleil, et lui comme s'il elle était Dieu.

Je sursautai en grommelant. Ce que nous imaginions, bien que rien ne nous permettait de le confirmer, venait d'avoir lieu.

**- Fichu truc de loup!  
- ****Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward? **S'inquiéta Bella.

Je lui chuchotais très vite ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle se retourna pour dévisager le garçon, qui était toujours fixé sur notre table.  
Amy, n'ayant perçu que les mots "nouveau" et "imprégnation" se retourna à son tour pour voir ce qui se passait, alors que Nessie et Jacob, dans un bel ensemble de parents inquiets, grimaçaient.

Eux avaient saisi.

Les regards des deux adolescents s'attrapèrent, ne se lâchèrent plus.  
J'avais l'impression d'assister à un mélange entre ma rencontre avec Bella et l'imprégnation de Jacob.

La stupeur passée, les pensées d'Amy furent claires et nettes, un message qu'elle adressait par les yeux à Heather.

_A moi. Le mien. Pas toucher._

**- Pauvre garçon,** me susurra Bella. **Il n'a aucune chance, face à Amy.  
- ****Pas la moindre, **acquiesça Rose.

Amy n'était pas du genre à attendre dans son coin quoique ce soit. Sitôt son repas avalé, elle se leva, traversa la cafétéria en trois enjambées gracieuses et se planta devant Josh.  
Celui-ci tentait visiblement de se ressaisir, mais ses pensées bouillonnaient, et presque toutes étaient tournées vers ma petite-fille.

**- Je suis Amy. Amy Black,** déclara-t-elle au garçon, lui décochant un mix entre mon sourire en coin et le sourire éclatant de son père.

Irrésistible.

**- Josh. Josh Wolfe.**

Jacob et Bella faillirent s'étouffer de rire, imités par Nessie, alors que je leur lançais un regard d'avertissement.  
A cette distance, nous n'étions pas sensé entendre.

**- Ravie**. Déclara Amy, et je percevais que chaque seconde passée près de lui le rendait plus accro à elle.  
- **Heather Staff**, bougonna la blonde, ravie de faire votre connaissance. **On peut y aller, maintenant? Tu as quoi, Josh?  
- ****AP de Lettres.  
- ****Oh,** souffla son amie. **Je n'ai pas pris l'AP. J'ai Anglais. Amy?** Redouta-t-elle, à raison.  
- **AP de Lettres.**

Les pensées d'Heather étaient, une fois de plus, sans dessus dessous.  
Puis Eliott passa dans son champ de vision, et le fait qu'Amy Black avait brisé le mythe du Clan "distant" pour s'intéresser à sa nouvelle future-conquête passa au second plan.

Amusante.

C'est avec un peu d'angoisse que je regardais les autres partir pour leur AP, Amy en tête, aux côtés de Josh.  
La tête d'Alice bouillonnait déjà de diverses idées. Depuis Jacob, elle n'avait pas eu de poupée humaine mâle, et son jeu favori lui manquait. Surtout que Jacob était une poupée récalcitrante.  
Les pensées de Jacob était plus en écho au mienne. Angoissées, mais en pire. Il savait pertinemment que l'imprégnation de sa fille était une bonne chose, et qu'elle serait heureuse.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer quitter la ville ou l'inscrire à l'école de la Push. Il trouvait que c'était trop tôt.  
Son bébé avait seulement 17 ans!

**- T'avais le même âge, quand tu t'es entiché de ma fille, clébard**, grognais-je alors que nous déposions nos plateaux, le mien intact, le sien totalement vide.  
- **M'en fiche.**

Je me mis à rire et nous rejoignîmes notre cours en nous chamaillant à voix basse.

J'avais tort, en début d'année. Cette année serait différente des autres.  
Forks restait Forks.

* * *

**Et voilà, deuxième chapitre posté!**

**Je pense en faire trois en tout, puisque je reste sur mon avis d'en faire une fic courte, vu que ma première fic longue Twilight est en cours d'écriture...**

**Une petite review?**

**Arwen/Tinu**


	3. Chapter 3

Devinez qui c'est!!

**Titre :** New Day / Répétition  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710/Tinuviel Ramandu (autres sites)  
**Résumé :** Chaque fin marque le début d'un nouveau jour. D'un nouveau cycle. Comme une boucle se répétant à l'infini  
**Disclaimer **: L'histoire n'est pas à moi, je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus. Les personnages sont tous à Stephanie Meyer, ormis Amy, Eliott, Josh et Heather.  
**Autre :** Se passe après Breaking Down

**Spéciale dédicace à Eléa Telmar, mon amie, ma partenaire de délire Twiligtesque, ma fana de Jazz, ma Beta à moi. Michi ma belle, tu m'as bien motivée ^^  
Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédentes, anonymes ou non, et à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans les alerts/favs ^^**

Chut chut chut, je veux pas savoir que j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster...**  
**Ce chapitre est donc, comme certains l'avaient deviné, un PoV d'Amy ^^ en **gras, **les paroles.

* * *

La Normandie… j'adore la Normandie. Qui n'aimerais pas la Normandie ? C'est beau, la Normandie, c'est mignon… c'est… pluvieux. Sombre. Ennuyant…  
OK, je HAIS la Normandie.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je sais depuis ce matin qu'on y restera plus très longtemps.  
Je ne suis pas devin, comme Alice, c'est… comme une sorte d'instinct. L'instinct animal boosté par la condition de vampire, pense Carlisle. Comme un sixième sens, en fait.

Je suis SpiderWoman.

Et ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec la certitude que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose d'assez énorme pour nous faire quitter la ville. Peut-être même la France !  
J'espère juste qu'on ne va tuer personne… Après tout, c'est la raison numéro 1 de nos départs imprévus.

**- Amy, si tu arrêtais de bougonner et descendais ? Alice ne va pas t'attendre des heures, tu la connais !  
- J'arrive, _grand-père _!**

J'entendis Edward grogner, et le reste des membres de ma famille rire, surtout Jacob. Il n'aimait pas ce qualificatif, pourtant pure vérité. Mais à plus de 200 ans, c'est ce qu'il était ! Et, cas pratiquement unique parmi les vampires, c'est aussi ce qu'il était _réellement_ pour moi, Amy Black : mon grand-père de sang, père de Renesmée Cullen, ma mère, née d'un vampire et d'une humaine… Enfin, de Bella quand elle était humaine.  
Nous sommes une famille assez atypique. Vampires, loup-garou, hybrides… le tout mélangé sans se taper dessus (à part pour jouer)… Les Volturi se sont intéressés assez souvent à nous, mais le XXIIème siècle est passionnant, et ils sont trop occupés pour s'occuper de mon cas, on dirait.  
Pourtant, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez exceptionnelle, dans mon genre. Une moitié loup-garou, un quart humain, un quart vampire, pas mal, le mélange, non ? Je ne sais pas encore si je peux muter, comme Papa, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'envie ni le besoin d'essayer… en revanche, j'ai un pouvoir qui représente bien le mix entre les espèces, et le sang…

**- AMY !  
- J'arrive !**

Je descend les marches en courant, cinq par cinq, et file au garage. Alice, Rosalie, Maman et Bella, qui fait un peu la tête, m'attendent déjà. Journée shopping au menu ! Chic chic chic !

* * *

C'est en revenant du Centre Commercial que c'est arrivé. J'avoue que j'aime bien quand ce que je sens approcher arrive, parce que c'est désagréable, cette espèce de sensation, comme un frisson dans la nuque, qui reste sans que je parvienne à le faire disparaître.

Et THE truc ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Personne n'a perdu le contrôle et mordu un humain. Pas un rayon de soleil n'a fait briller, scintiller ou quoi que ce soit nos peaux. En fait, Bella a juste… trébuché.  
Ca paraît banal, mais n'oublions pas que c'est un vampire. Papa et Edward m'ont souvent parlé de la maladresse incroyable qu'elle avait en tant qu'humaine… et si c'est étrange, rien de tel n'aurait du nous faire quitter la France.

Mais, en se remettant d'aplomb, si vite qu'aucun humain n'avait vu le faux pas de ma grand-mère, Bella avait paru paniquée, se retournant vers Alice qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents –parfaites-.

**- Tu préfères partir le soir ou le matin ?** lui avait-elle lancé, alors que j'étais totalement perdue et que Bella soupirait un « **évidemment que tu n'as pas oublié…** »

Le pari qui liait Alice et Bella datait d'un peu avant ma naissance, la vision de l'accident d'aujourd'hui ayant fait hurler de rire Alice.  
D'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas de vision de ce genre, mais ça lui était apparu, comme elle voyait parfois des évènements plus éloignés que d'habitude. Comme des moments qui, quelque soit les décisions prises, ne changeraient jamais.

Et, grâce à ça, on a quitté la Normandie !  
Pour une petite ville, dont est originaire Bella.  
Forks.

* * *

Vivement que je m'émancipe, tiens ! Avec autant de vampires dans la famille, on est toujours forcés de vivre dans une ville où c'est jour de fête quand il ne pleut pas… quand au soleil, je suis sûre que c'est une légende urbaine, dans le coin !  
Maman m'a parlé d'une fois où, pendant cinq ans, ils ont vécu à Los Angeles. Le rêve ! La ville ne s'arrête jamais de vivre, alors ils vivaient (enfin, officiellement) la nuit. Mais à ma naissance, fini la vie de fiesta ! Mais je peux me contenter d'un lycée de nuit, moi ! J'AI BESOIN DE SOLEIL !!  
Heureusement, pour les vacances, on part tout les trois, en famille, dans une région exotique et ensoleillée. Maman brille moins que les autres, et ça passe facilement inaperçu. Quand à moi, c'est quasi-inexistant, une simple aura plus lumineuse, presque indiscernable, mais qui tape dans l'œil de tous les garçons… vite effrayés par mon père. J'te jure…  
En attendant, Forks reste mieux que la Normandie. Et j'ai fait la connaissance d'autres loups-garous. Aucun d'eux n'est un hybride, mais au moins, avec eux, je peux être naturelle, courir et frapper sans risquer d'effrayer quelqu'un. Et peut-être que Jacob me laissera enfin sortir avec quelqu'un, s'il est de sa race…

**- Le Clan.**

Hein, on parle de moi ?  
J'arrête deux minutes de fouiller sous mes frites voir s'il ne reste pas de steak pour tendre l'oreille. Heather fait les présentations, apparemment. Je ne peux pas me retourner, je ne suis pas sensée avoir entendu…

**-Les deux blonds, ce sont les Hale, Jasper et Rosalie, ils sont jumeaux. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen, le père des deux garçons assis côte à côte, Emmett, le baraqué, et Edward, et d'Alice, le lutin sur les genoux de Jasper, et Renesmée, la beauté assise à côté d'Ed. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille à tout pour elle, sauf son nom.**

Hey ! Insulte pas ma mère, Polygame !  
La table entière à l'air d'être d'accord avec moi, à commencer par Edward, qui grogne doucement, et Papa qui fronce les sourcils. Seules Alice et Maman ignorent les commentaires de Miss Potins.

**- Et eux, ce sont les cousins des Cullen. Bella, à gauche, Amy et Jacob Black. Ce qui confirme ma théorie sur Renesmée. Elle est avec Jacob, la veinarde.**

Et personne n'est avec moi, c'est logiquement ce qui devrait suivre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas saisi à qui elle parle. Si c'est un garçon, je vais vite demander à Edward de me dire à quoi il pense… S'il me trouve sexy, par exemple, même de dos !

**- En fait**, **tout ces beaux canons sont casés ET fidèles**…** Jacob et Renesmée, Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et Edward, Alice et Jasper… Il n'y a qu'Amy qui est libre.**

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Bon, va pas falloir tarder à débarrasser ce plateau et en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil de manière naturelle au nouveau… ça doit être lui, à y réfléchir, tout le monde ne parle que de ça… C'est dire la vie _passionnante_ de Forks !

**- Fichu truc de loup ! **s'exclama mon grand-père, paniquant Bella.**  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ?**

Il se mit à lui chuchoter extrêmement vite ce qu'il entendait par là. Je détestais quand ils faisaient ça. Je pouvais à peu près tout percevoir, mais des mots m'échappaient, et ça donnait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Au moins, les mots « nouveau » et « imprégnation » ressortirent, et si j'ignorai le sens du deuxième, il était évident que ça avait un rapport avec le premier.

Je me retournai enfin, pour voir ce « nouveau ». Je l'aperçus, à côté d'Heather. Assez grand, des cheveux bruns, des prunelles bleues pâles à tomber.  
C'était comme si je ne voyais plus que lui. Plus d'Heather. Plus de cafétéria. Clic, comme si la lumière s'éteignait sur eux.  
Mes parents, clic. Mes grands-parents, clic. Les amis que je connaît depuis ma naissance, clic.  
Même les sentiments, tout l'amour que j'éprouve envers eux, clic. Plus rien. Le noir total.  
Comme si le monde entier s'était éteint.  
La seule lumière vient de Lui. Il se tient, là, debout, au centre de mon univers. Eclairant mon Monde.

Je foudroie Heather du regard. Que ce soit clair entre nous, ma grande. IL EST A MOI.

* * *

On aurait jamais dû emprunter les motos d'Edward et Papa. C'était une idée stupide, comme toute celles que j'ai très souvent pour Josh.  
J'ai toujours l'envie de l'éblouir, l'épater, lui montrer qu'il ne trouvera nulle part ailleurs le bonheur qu'on a ensemble.  
Même après deux mois, je continue de faire des choses incroyablement stupides. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, à la maison : c'est un miracle qu'il n'ai pas découvert notre secret.  
Et moi, je n'ose pas le lui dire. J'ai trop peur qu'il me quitte.

Je le sens quelques secondes avant que ça n'arrive. Le picotement désagréable au creux de ma nuque m'avertit : il va se passer quelque chose d'affreux.  
Je vois tout au ralenti : la roue arrière de Josh qui dérape soudain, comment il est éjecté vers l'arbre sur lequel il va se briser la colonne vertébrale en deux…  
Mais j'ai déjà accéléré. D'un appui rapide sur ma selle, je me projette entre les deux.

L'amour de ma vie et cet abruti d'arbre.

Démonstration de réception à la Emmett et de rencontre avec un arbre à la Bella… attention les yeux !

**- AMY ! Amy, je t'en prie, réponds moi, ouvre les yeux !  
- Aïe…**

Je suis sympa et disciplinée, comme fille : j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai dû être sonnée quelques instants par le choc. Vive le quart d'humanité !  
Josh est devant moi, à genoux, indemne. Et complètement paniqué.

**- Je vais bien, je te jure.**

Ca n'a pas l'air de le rassurer. Tu m'étonnes. Il est sûrement entrain de chercher comment j'ai atterrit là, entre l'arbre et lui, et pourquoi je ne suis pas coupée en deux…  
Ca va être costaud de trouver une excuse…

**- A… Amy… ton bras…**

Je jette un coup d'œil… Ah oui, en effet, une vilaine plaie _comment elle est arrivée là, celle-la ?_ sur mon avant bras… est entrain de se refermer toute seule.  
Très costaud.

* * *

**- OK, Josh, je le dirais pas deux fois, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles. Tout ce joli monde devant toi, c'est ma famille. Carlisle et Esmé, nos « parents » à tous, Benjamin, qui travaille à l'hôpital avec Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, Edward et Bella, Jacob et Renesmée que tu connais déjà. Et… Ed et Bella sont mes grands-parents. Leur fille, Renesmée, est ma mère, et Jake, mon père.**

J'ai tout lâché dans un seul souffle, sans oser vraiment le regarder en face, préférant observer les membres de la famille que je désigne, les dits membres sidérés par ma manière d'annoncer les choses.

-** Amy, tu…  
- Attends, attends, j'ai pas fini. Maman et Papa exceptés, ce sont tous des vampires. Maman est mi-humaine, mi-vampire, papa est un loup-garou, et je suis un mix du tout.**

Ca y est, je crois que je les ai tous tués. A part Emmett, qui se gondole sur sa chaise, retenant à grand peine son fou-rire.

-** C'est une blague, hein ?  
- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Tu voulais des explications, pas vrai ? Pourquoi personne n'est là quand il fait beau, pourquoi presque personne ne mange, pourquoi je guéris à vitesse grand V…  
- Olà, jeune fille !** Ne peux s'empêcher de nous interrompre mon père. **Quand est-ce que tu as eu besoin de guérir devant Josh ?  
- Quand j'ai explosé ta moto. J'ai mangé un arbre par la même occasion**.

Amy et le tact. Amy : 1, le tact : 0.

**- PARDON ?**

Et voilà, c'est le grand n'importe quoi. Emmett a fini par exploser et se roule par terre, Benj' se marre aussi, Papa et Maman paniquent, Edward et Bella aussi, Alice se fait toute petite pour qu'ils oublient qu'elle aurait dû voir l'accident, Jasper tente de calmer tout le monde, Carlisle et Esmé secouent la tête et Josh est totalement perdu.  
Pire. Il évite mon regard.

**- Josh, je…  
- Attends… c'est tellement énorme tout ça… franchement, Amy, c'est quoi ce bobard ? Si tu voulais pas me donner d'explications, il fallait juste le dire, j'aurais pu faire avec, mais ça… ça… c'est… trop, quoi.**

Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la maison, et je reste plantée là, comme une cruche, à le regarder partir. Pitié, dites-moi qu'il ne vient pas de me quitter !  
D'un coup, tout est beaucoup plus calme dans le salon. Je vous en prie, que personne ne dise rien, je sens que je vais fondre en larmes si quelqu'un se permet le moindre commentaire… J'ai l'impression que le monde entier est entrain de s'éteindre.

**- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?** explosent Alice et Rosalie en même temps. **RATTRAPE-LE !**

Le déclic. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie.  
Bien qu'une vitesse « ordinaire » aurait suffit pour le distancer, tiens.  
J'arrive juste avant lui à sa voiture. Il sursaute. Forcément.

**- Comment tu as fait ça ?  
- Josh, je t'en prie, je sais que ça à l'air dingue, mais il faut que tu me croies ! Ma famille est la plus bizarre du coin, mais elle est aimante. Ce sont mes parents, mes grands-parents et mes amis…  
- Je ne doute pas de ça, Amy, mais tu viens de me dire que ce sont des _vampires_, des _loups-garous _! Comment tu veux que…  
- C'est la vérité, pourtant.**

Il est complètement sonné. Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi la meilleure manière de lui annoncer, mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, ce matin, alors que le moment où il allait venir à la maison s'approchait.

**- C'est trop… impossible, Amy ! Trop énorme ! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça pendant deux mois ? Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on cache à celui qu'on aime …  
- Mais je t'aime, Josh ! J'avais juste… j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu réagisses comme ça. Que tu me prennes pour un monstre.**

Je détourne le regard. Ca y est. Je vais pleurer. Je déteste me montrer aussi faible en public. Surtout devant Lui.

**- Amy, tu crois que c'est ce que je pense ? Que tu es un monstre ?  
- Moitié loup-garou, moitié-vampire, il est pas monstrueux, le mélange ?  
- Moi je trouve que le résultat est plutôt pas mal.**

Sans trop y croire, je me tourne vers Josh. Il a toujours l'air un peu perdu, mais il me sourit. Je suis incapable de résister à ce sourire. Je lui sourit en retour et il grimace.

**- Ah, non, pas ça. Ce n'est pas du jeu. Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir, quand tu souris comme ça.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?** balbutie-je, incrédule.  
**- Je suis toujours en train de chercher la caméra cachée, mais si c'est vrai, c'est un lourd secret que tu avais. J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parle avant…**

Je ne résiste pas et, à vitesse grand V, je lui saute dans les bras, l'enlaçant, appuyant ma tête contre son torse.  
Vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est lui qui vient d'avoir le choc de sa vie, et c'est moi qui cherche du réconfort…

Josh relève doucement mon menton.

**- Je t'aime, Amy.**

Il m'embrasse, doucement, comme si c'était la première fois. Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser. C'est chaud, doux et… pourquoi il s'arrête ?

**- Attends une minute… Comment Jacob et Renesmée peuvent-ils être tes _parents ?_**

* * *

**- Et moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord !  
- Mais parce que c'est trop risqué ! Que ce soit moi ou Carlisle, on pourrait te tuer ! Et on est même pas sûrs que ça marche, si c'est moi ! Et si je n'ai pas hérité de leur immortalité ? On aurait l'air malins, moi mortelle et toi non ! Tu ne peux pas de te contenter de ce qu'on a maintenant ?**

Josh me regarde. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi déterminé de toute sa vie.

**- Non. Je veux plus, beaucoup plus. La vie entière. L'éternité. Comme tes parents, tes grands-parents, Jazz et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée. Pourquoi on y aurait pas droit, nous aussi ?  
- Mais on ne sait pas ce que ça va donner, si c'est moi qui te mords ! Et si c'est quelqu'un de la famille, tu seras un nouveau-né pendant des années, des années où je devrais attendre que tu te désintéresses du sang, si tu as survécu à la morsure !  
- Je prend le risque.  
- Mais pas moi !  
- Amy… je préfèrerais mille fois que ce soit toi qui le fasse, mais… si tu continues à t'obstiner, si tu continues à leur interdire de me transformer… je n'hésiterais pas à m'entailler sévèrement les bras et à rentrer dans le salon en leur agitant mon sang sous le nez. Le temps qu'ils réagissent, quelqu'un m'aura mordu.  
- C'est moche, ce que tu fais… **grommelais-je.

Je sentais, peu à peu, que je perdais du terrain. En début de mois, lorsqu'il avait commencé à aborder le sujet, arguant que je n'avais changé d'un iota depuis les six mois où on se connaissait, j'aurais trouvé tout les arguments contre. Que Grand-Père verrait son plan depuis le hall. Que Papa, Carlisle et lui serait assez forts pour empêcher les plus faibles d'entre eux de succomber à l'appel du sang.

Mais j'en avais assez d'argumenter.  
Au fond de moi, je voulais aussi de cette vie éternelle à ses côtés.  
Je céderais. Un jour. Bientôt.

Nous nous enlaçâmes, et je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur son cou.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Et quand je dis voilà, c'est un vrai voilà.  
Je veux dire, à la base, New Day devait être un One Shot... il est finalement devenu un Three Shot, mais je ne le continuerai pas plus loin. Je préfère conclure sur ce clin d'oeil à Twilight et laisser votre imagination décider du reste...**

**Je ne céderai plus aux pressions! Ahahhahha!**

**Pardon... Je suis fatiguée...**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque là! A bientôt!**

**P.S. : Je ne suis malheureusement qu'une pauvre humaine, qui ne maîtrise ni légilimencie ni transmission de pensées, surtout à distance, même avec port Wi-Fi... alors le bouton vert en bas est le seul moyen de connecter vos pensées aux miennes pour me donner un avis... ^^**

**  
Arwen**


End file.
